


Do it like that

by Oh_well_Em_writes



Series: Cooking Classes [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Awkward Liam, Cooking, Cooking Lessons, First Meetings, Flirting, Liam can't handle it, M/M, Strangers, Theo flirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-05-29 04:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15064898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_well_Em_writes/pseuds/Oh_well_Em_writes
Summary: Liam takes cooking classes; what wasn't expected was for his partner to be a huge flirt, and above all too attractive for his own good.Liam has no idea how to handle this; at all.





	Do it like that

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Khaylis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khaylis/gifts).



> To you because we had discussed it and you seemed to like the idea! I hope you feel better soon, and that you like it. Happy belated birthday! :)
> 
> __
> 
> This is a silly flirting fic, nothing special really. But if you're there, I hope you enjoy it. xx
> 
> P.S. Just so you know, the series hold many fics that are unrelated together!:)

Liam has always loved cooking. Or watching others cook. Ending up in a cooking class is nothing more than natural for him. The problem is that ending up in an embarrassing situation seems to also be something that comes naturally to him.

He gets paired up with a stranger because he’s part of the ones who went alone. He realises he probably should have brought Mason along, even if the guy can’t cook to save his life. It would have been better than seeing the guy he’s been paired with. He sits next to him with a cocky grin, says hey in a deep voice that has Liam’s knees weak. Liam watches helplessly as the guy extends a hand his way, muscled forearms sticking out of the white shirt.

They shake hands, shaky hand in strong warm one. Liam feels the heat come to his face when his voice betrays him as he tells the man his name. The smile only grows on the other’s face, and he slides his hand out of Liam’s.

“I’m Theo.” Liam nods stiffly, before turning his whole attention to the woman in front of them, who’s explaining the steps of the recipe. He feels Theo burn holes in the side of his face but he ignores it the best way he can, even if the tip of his ears are probably as red as Liam thinks they are.

* * *

Turns out it’s even worse than all Liam could ever have imagined. And he did imagine things during the recipe was being carefully explained and Theo not so subtly stared at his face instead of the woman talking. And maybe the boy actually was aware that he wasn't being subtle and didn’t care. Liam isn’t sure what is worse between the two scenarios.

But now he has quite the idea. Theo clearly knows what he’s doing. It looks like he’s done this recipe a thousands times before, which is so unfair, because they’re supposed to be here to _learn_.

But Theo doesn’t care, no, he barely looks at the piece of paper settled on the table between them, that they are supposed to follow, but Liam double checks and surprisingly Theo is actually doing what is asked of them – so far at least.

Either he’s a cooking god, which makes no sense for him being here apart for maybe confusing Liam to no end, either he hadn’t been staring at Liam and had listened so carefully to what the instructor had said that he remembers every steps. Which makes no sense either because Liam is so damn sure that he had been staring.

“Are you going to help me?” Theo asks, smirk on his lips. He runs a hand through his hair, eyes locked with Liam, who can’t seem to do anything other than stare, for reasons he’d rather not voice.

“Yeah.” he croaks out. God, he hates his own voice. “If you could slow down a bit, I could.” he manages to add as Theo’s eyes burn fire through his. His perfectly shaped eyebrows raise quizzically at Liam’s comment.

“You like it slow. Got it. We’ll go your rhythm.” Theo answers, and really, his voice shouldn’t sound so provocative and teasing. Liam’s mind instantly goes the wrong place. But then again, it might totally be done on purpose. Liam doesn't know how to handle that thought.

Liam looks up at him hesitantly. “Okay,” he mutters, taking the recipe in his sweaty hands. “Where did you stop?”

Theo leans in, looking at the paper in Liam’s hand. If the room wasn’t already filled with spicy food scents, maybe Liam would have been able to catch his smell, so close he was standing to Liam’s face.

“2nd step. I already mixed the spices together.” he says, looking up at Liam. “I actually didn’t do much.” he adds, shrugging.

“Okay.”

* * *

“No, wait, Theo, you need to wait for me to finish this first.” Liam sighs. He loves taking his time when he cooks, checking if he did the thing right, actually enjoying the process, and Theo seems to do it too – to a certain extend, as he always is so quick at everything he does. Maybe it’s just talent.

Theo turns his way, a smile on his face. Liam looks at him as he rests his forearm on the counter close to Liam, forearms that Liam can’t fight the urge to stare at a little too long, his other hand on his hip.

“I’m waiting for you.” he says teasingly, wiggling his eyebrows at Liam. “I’ll watch you.” And Liam really wishes for him specifically _not_ to, but he can’t say anything, so he keeps his hands working on the dough.

He cuts it, starts braiding it carefully. Theo is still watching him, eyes roaming from his face to his hands and it makes Liam’s blood boil. He wants him to do anything, just move, and stop _staring_.

As if he heard him, Theo (too sensually, if you ask Liam) stands from the table by the simple strength of his forearm, and walks closer to Liam. He takes Liam’s wrist in his hand, stopping him from moving anymore.

“I’ll help you with that.” he states, gently pushing Liam with his hip so they both stand in front of the dough.

Theo lets his wrist go and Liam keeps on what he was doing, fingers slightly clumsy from the proximity. It only makes it worse when Theo stops what he’s doing and his fingers cup Liam’s in a gentle caress before he takes them in his.

“Do it like that.” his voice sounds so very close to Liam’s ear, it’s almost painful. His whole body is plastered to Liam’s side and it takes everything Liam has not to lean in closer. He only nods when Theo has let his fingers go free, trying to do it with now shakier hands.

* * *

Liam doesn’t know if he’s reading too much into Theo’s actions but it looks like a sappy movie or whatever really, because he keeps bumping into him as he passes behind Liam to get things from the fridge, nudging him with his hips to bring attention on him, instead of calling Liam’s name, like any other person would do, and now this.

Liam didn’t ask for any of this, because he’s got no self control and his voice and skin betray him when he’s trying to look unaffected. Which has never not been the case ever since Theo has sat next to him earlier on.

Theo’s walking back from the fridge, a trusses of tomatoes in hand, and Liam’s body tenses in anticipation, knowing he will walk behind him and find a way to make their bodies touch a way or another. He feels Theo stare at what he’s doing with the knife, stiffly cutting the vegetables, knuckles turning white.

Liam startles when Theo puts the tomatoes on the counter next to him, his body coming to a stop right behind Liam’s. He leans over, his chin almost resting on Liam’s shoulder as he looks at what he’s doing. Liam stops breathing altogether.

“You should do it like that.” he breathes, puff of air tickling Liam’s ear. His hand moves to Liam’s fingers, moving them slightly on the knife. “Like that it’s easier to do and you’ll be able to cut faster.” Liam forces down the shiver threatening to run down his spine.

“Try it.” Theo speaks again, and Liam can hear the smirk in his voice – maybe he did shiver after all.

So he inhales deeply, and tries again, moving the knife and cutting the eggplant, and it really does work better than how he used to hold his knife, but it would be easier if Theo wasn’t still standing behind him, his body almost glued to Liam’s.

Liam hears him chuckle, and then he’s taking the tomatoes, moving back to his side of the counter. Liam can finally breathe.

* * *

“What do you do in life?” Theo asks, out of nowhere. It almost makes Liam jump. He wants to slap himself for being so on edge.

He clears his throat. “I’m a history major.” he says, staring with too much intensity at the food that’s simmering in the pan.

“That’s nice. What kind of history though?” that makes Liam look up, his eyes narrowing. That’s a specific question to ask, usually people don’t care enough to ask. Theo is standing in front of his saucepan, stirring slowly. As if he felt Liam’s gaze, he looks up. He smiles when he catches Liam’s shocked expression.

“What?”

Liam shrugs, avoiding his gaze. “Nothing, I’m not used to have more questions about what I do, that’s all.” he says.

“People are stupid not to be more interested in you then.” Theo simply says, and Liam feels his stomach fill with warmth. He ignores it, and the comment as well.

“The antique period. I like Roman and Greek history best. I’m a big fan of Alexander The Great.” Liam risks a glance at Theo, and luckily -or not?- he isn’t staring. He’s smiling though.

“That’s nice.” he answers, before getting a spoon out of a drawer. He dips it in his saucepan and tastes it. He smiles at it before bringing it in again. He turns to Liam with a smile.

“Can you taste that for me?” Theo says, standing there with both hands held in the air; one holding the steaming spoon and the other underneath in case any of it drops. Liam blinks at him, and Theo laughs. “Please?” he says, playful smile on his lips.

So Liam pinches his lips, taking a step forward, his face now a breath away from the spoon held in the air. He reluctantly opens his mouth and leans in. Theo gently puts the spoon on Liam’s tongue, his fingers landing under Liam’s chin. If he wasn’t too aware of Theo’s eyes burning in his face right now, Liam would have spat everything out the moment he felt the fingers touch his skin. _Who does that?_

He fights the blush down, swallowing what Theo wanted him to taste and quickly taking the spoon out of mouth.

“I like it.” Liam says weakly, then his eyes widen, his stomach dropping, heat suddenly burning his cheeks. Why did his mind have to go all the wrong places again? “The sauce. I like the sauce.” he corrects himself hastily. Theo laughs so loudly that the persons from the closest stands turn around to look at him. His fingers are gone from Liam’s chin and he’s already taken the spoon out of Liam’s sweaty hands.

Liam watches helplessly as Theo takes a step back, returning to his things, still laughing on his own. Liam is sure is face is redder than the apron he’s wearing. Thank god he picked the red one though, because at least he can blame the redness of his cheeks to the reflection of the light on the material or something. Whatever would do. As long as he can deny the fact that it's all because of the boy next to him.

* * *

The class comes to an end, and Liam wonders how he survived it. Theo kept on with the flirty comments, compliments, and personal questions. Always the inappropriate touching and the smirks, his deep voice going directly to Liam’s heart, making him feel like he’s being punched every time.

Knowing how he was affected, Liam decided he will, from now on, always wear a red apron. He’s signed up for these classes for the month, every Tuesdays, and he knows for a fact that Theo will be there too. He isn’t sure if he wants to pair up with him again or not...

Okay maybe he does, but he’ll probably have to undergo heart surgery before the end of the month then. (He doesn’t really mind it if it means Theo is going to look at him with those eyes again.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! I hope you enjoyed it; if you noticed any typos or mistakes, don't hesitate to tell me! 
> 
> Let me know what you thought in the comments? ❤  
> I hope to see you soon. x


End file.
